Temptation
by BellatrixMaiden
Summary: !ONE SHOT! Hermione / Bellatrix / Narcissa


Bellatrix lips were on hers again and Hermione tasted the sweet desire. Exploring hands eagerly untied the laces of the other woman's corset, freeing her breasts. Feeling Bellatrix's swollen nipples against her own flesh made her core burn with longing and she smiled when Bellatrix's hands descended down her stomach and began unbuttoning her jeans. Her fingers dipped behind her knickers for a split second, teasing the desire that grew so quickly, before wrapping her strong arms around the younger witch and pushing her backwards onto the bed. Bellatrix stepped out of her black skirt with ease and straddled Hermione.

The door swung open and both women looked up, disapproval written across their faces. The figure that appeared however soon removed their anger and Narcissa's blue eyes widened when she realised her sister was no longer alone. She was about to make her apologies when Hermione extended her hand. Bellatrix watched in a mixture of surprise and excitement as her sister crossed the room, accepting Hermione's hand, and climbed onto the bed beside them. When Narcissa leant in for a searing kiss, Bellatrix's hands returned to what they had been doing and she managed to unhook Hermione's bra.

Hermione's fingers unzipped the beautiful burgundy robes Narcissa was wearing and revealed the pure white skin that lay hidden underneath. The garment fell to the floor in a tangled mess as the brunette continued to explore the blonde witch's body with her hands, encountering the swell of Narcissa's breasts and drawing a moan from her throat when sharp fingernails grazed over her nipples. Hermione arched her back when she felt Bellatrix's lips close around her own and twisted her neck in an attempt to capture Narcissa's lips.

The three bodies were no strangers to each other. Though Narcissa's hands had never before explored Hermione's skin she knew her way as well as her sister did. Hermione watched the looks the two sisters exchanged and realised her feelings had been correct. They had shared something that went beyond the intimacy of a sibling.

"Oh God," Hermione whispered when Narcissa's hand slipped between her thighs and the tip of the blonde's index finger encountered the dampness of her core. It was as if her whisper was the final push for the older woman and she entered the brunette with one firm thrust, causing her body to rise up from the bed before falling back again. Bellatrix lay beside Hermione, her raven curls sprawled out across the pillows and her arms wrapped around her. She watched with lustful eyes as her sister pleasured her young lover.

Narcissa's thrusts quickened and Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. Sweat glistened on her forehead and in the valley between her breasts. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she pulled up her leg, allowing the beautiful blonde witch more space as well as an amazing view. Bellatrix's warm lips nipped at the burning flesh on her neck, circling her pulse point with the tip of her tongue as long nails grazed over her hardened nipples.

Hermione's right handed found itself a way between Bellatrix's legs and she hissed in appreciation at the wetness she encountered. The raven haired Death Eater bit down on Hermione's shoulder when the younger witch entered her and Narcissa briefly stopped what she was doing to watch her sister and her lover. A smile spread across her face as she recognised the longing in Bellatrix's eyes and the ecstasy she saw appear in her eyes only increased Narcissa's own rapid heartbeat. She eventually went back to what she had been doing, placing soft kissed across Hermione's stomach before lowering herself between her thighs.

Hermione cried out in lust when she felt Narcissa's tongue flick over her swollen bundle of nerves and briefly stilled her own hand to enjoy the feeling. Narcissa's touches were soft but skilful and Hermione felt how the climax began to build up in the pit of her stomach. Narcissa's arms snaked around her hips, locking her firmly in place, and Hermione arched her back as the sensation began to overwhelm her. She continued to touch Bellatrix and the older woman was breathing heavily against Hermione's skin and the brunette recognised the signs of an imminent orgasm.

Her body exploded right before she felt Bellatrix's nails dig so deeply into her flesh that she drew her blood. Strings of hair stuck to her damp forehead as her back arched, lifting herself off the bed, before collapsing again. Bellatrix's body had draped itself around her, shuddering as the raven haired Death Eater rode out the waves of her own orgasm. Hermione's arms desperately clung onto her and held her breath for a few seconds as she descended from her cloud of ecstasy. When her eyes fluttered open she found Narcissa laying on her other side, a soft hand caressing both hers and Bellatrix's arm.

"So beautiful," Narcissa whispered as she leant in and her lips found Hermione's. She tasted the salt and the blood where Hermione's teeth had sunk into her lip. She smiled into the kiss as she felt the brunette roll onto her side so she could caress her breasts. She had not even removed her lips when she felt Hermione's hand slide between her legs and blue eyes widened in delight. She looked over Hermione's shoulder at her sister, who had pushed herself back up and looked at them, a smile gracing her lips. Unexpectedly Bellatrix slipped off the bed and Narcissa followed her with eyes, still very much aware of Hermione's touches between her legs. Bellatrix walked around the bed and climbed back on the other side, laying herself behind her sister. A strong arm snaked around Narcissa's waist and charcoal eyes locked with Hermione's.

"Touch her," Bellatrix encouraged her younger lover and Hermione's hazel eyes darkened as she descended down Narcissa's chest. Warm lips closed around dark pink nipples, biting down softly and gaining a muffled moan in response. Bellatrix brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her sister's face before gently kissing the side of her neck, circling the spot where she felt her sister's heartbeat against her tongue. Slender fingers trailed down her sister's spine.

Hermione dipped her tongue into Narcissa's belly button before lowering herself even further. The blonde still lay on her side and Hermione reached the triangle between her legs. She heard Narcissa gasp when the tip of her tongue slid through her wet folds and hazel eyes widened in surprise when she realised Bellatrix had entered her sister from behind, moving her fingers slowly but firmly. A smile spread across her face as she moved back in, flicking her tongue over Narcissa's swollen bundle of nerves. Narcissa's fingers tangled in Hermione's thick curls and Hermione matched Bellatrix's thrusts.

"Oh fuck." Narcissa felt herself slide over the edge and a raw outcry escaped her when her body hit its orgasm. Sweat glistened on her pale skin as her body rocked, supported by sister's arms, and her blue eyes rolled back into her head. Her throat was dry and when she descended from the magical experience she found Hermione beside her, lying on her back with an arm folded behind her head, showing herself in all her glory. Bellatrix's head rested on her shoulder, an arm protectively wrapped around her waist. Soft lips nibbled on her earlobe.

Bellatrix's dark eyes found Hermione's and she smiled. "Everywhere I turn..."

Hermione leant in, kissing Bellatrix over Narcissa's body. "I'm trapped in your heart."


End file.
